The Story of The Nether Jumper
by Nether Jumper
Summary: This is the story of why I am the Nether Jumper, you will follow the tale of Zyphr for his path leads towards mine, how are we connected, only the story will tell. There will be blood and gore with a lot of death, and some romance and lemons if I am in the mood.
1. Chapter 1

**N- To celebrate my return I have decided to write this story, I was planing on typing this for my birthday or on the same day I joined Fanfiction. but I decided you needed this more than I do. This story is based off of Minecraft, but may contain elements of some of your favorite shows/mangas/games. If you have a problem with this, turn back now. *sigh* I guess we just start off by introducing the main characters.**

**Name:** Zyphr Drygon

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Believed to be Minecraftian and Witch hybrid.

**Age: **14

**Appearance:** Pale skinned and thin, he always wears a black jacket sort of like the one Kamina from Gurren Lagann wears, A red shirt, and blue almost black jeans. 5'6, 110 lbs, spiky black hair.

**Personality:** He always finds the bright side to things and is willing to make a joke from time to time to brighten the mood, he would selflessly throw himself in harms way to defend others.

**Weapons:** Stone katana with every enchantment on it, can only use one enchantment at a time. Throwable sharpened pieces of flint. And a bow with the power and flame enchantment. (unlike most enchanted items, he is able to invoke the maximum power of any enchantment, sadly doing so with deplete his life force.)

**Abilities:** Is able to aim at an enemy's weak point with pinpoint accuracy.

**History:** As a child he lived in an NPC village with his mother and father, when he was young his father went missing in a mining accident, since then he was afraid to be underground. Around the time he was 8 his mother who was always suspected to be a witch was killed right in front of him by zombies. From that point forward he vowed to protect everyone, no matter who or what they are, and since then he lived alone till he met the ex-captain of the Diamond Blade Village Defenders (DBVD for short) when he was 9, upon meeting him they became brothers.

**Likes:** Swords, stone, gold, and iron are his favorite; Pork; Birch wood(yes birch wood, because its makes that much more of a difference when house building.); And anything Nether related.

**Dislikes:** MOTHER FUCKING COWS! (sorry but those things are evil)); Zombies; being called useless.; and people stealing his jacket.

**Favorite Mob type:** Creepers.

**Name:** Xakillar Diablade

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Minecraftian

**Age: **14

**Appearance:** Slightly tanned and thin but muscular, wears a pure white cloak on his right shoulder as a sign of his rank as captain of DBVD, wears diamond shoulder armor on his right shoulder and a blue long sleeved shirt underneath with chainmail woven into it and the DBVD symbol on it (two diamond swords crossed together) has the sheath for his sword on his left side. He wears black pants with steel toed boots. 5'4, weight 120, has pitch black spiky hair with a dark blue streak in it.

**Personality:** He has a commanding personality making him the perfect leader for hardened soldiers, he has a soft side but prefers to not show it at all, he is only angered when challenged by anyone weaker than him. He is kind of a pimp (to put it in short terms).

**Weapons:** His diamond katana that Zypher made for him. a bow with the infinity enchantment, and ender pearls.

**Abilities:** Has mastered every sword style know to Minecraft. (will explain later) and is able to develop strategies for victory within seconds of seeing the enemy.

**History:** His father was the old leader of BDVD and had spent his time training Xakillar to be the next leader and treated him as a soldier instead of a son. Once his father died he took over as the new leader of BDVD and became known as the "Black Diamond". One day he was cornered by zombies and was saved by Zyphr, from that point forwards they became brothers.

**Likes:** Strategy games, sword duels, mining, and girls.

**Dislikes:** Farming, heavy armor, and people weaker than him.

**Favorite Mob type:** Enderman (has a secret collection of ender pearls)

**Thats it for the characters for now, maybe I'll add some later, maybe you can help, not all characters have to be human/minecraftian, they can be mobs like creepers and endermen and wolves, this is going to partially incorporate the human mobs mod, there will be a boss mob of each type of mob, don't submit boss mobs they will be ignored. Further more, mobs from most mods may be included if they are not overpowered, dbc mobs will not be accepted, and most crazy craft mobs will most likely be rejected.**

**But go ahead and send your OC's if I like them I will keep them, but if you submit a cow it will be rejected, no excuses.**

**Sorry but one time on Minecraft a cow pushed me into a pit of lava.**

**Achievement Unlocked:** **Revenge of the beef.**

**Screw you Achievements! Oh wait your back, I thought I lost you.**

**Anyway, time for the good old ending that you all love.**

**Nether OUT!**


	2. Zyphr's revenge

**Welp let's get this story started before I get lazy again and stop typing chapters, I will be trying a new writing style so yeah, its new. So lets get this started btw the day I joined Fanfiction August 13, is going to be sort of a celebration, so stay pumped for that. Anyway lets get to the story.**

**May, 16, 1989 (this is minecraft, the real world doesn't exist.)**

**Zyphr's house**

Zyphr was laying down in the grass right outside his house, not to far from the village, but far enough so that the Priest wouldn't bother him about being the son of a witch, which he was constantly reminded of constantly as a child growing up in that village. He was relaxed and had even taken off his jacket which is something he rarely does, he had a single blade of grass in his mouth and he was looking up at the sky watching the clouds. It was a warm day and the grass was soft, the river not too far from his house was flowing in a soft soothing matter he closed his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep.

_In his sleep he is reminded of a small incident that happened a few years back to be specific six years ago a few weeks after his mother died. He was eight years old and fed up with the other kids picking on him for being the son of a witch, in fact they were making fun about the fact she was dead and blaming him saying that if he really was a witch, he should have used magic to scare the zombies away. Having finally reached the breaking point he unsheathed his stone katana and threatened to kill the zombies who took his mother from him, and ran out of the village into the woods._

"_I'll show those bastards, I'll show them that I'm stronger than all of them." He suddenly heard the soft sound of crying and decides to follow it going deeper into the woods getting snags from tree branches and scratched by leaves. He cuts a few branches away and sees a girl around his age, with short red hair that stuck up on the side like animal ears, they might have actually been animal ears, cute little wolf ears. "Excuse me, are you okay?" He gently reaches out and she looks at him in fear and backs away, he pulls his hand back and looks her in the eyes. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you, just take my hand." He smiles a little bit and holds his hand out, she looks at him cautiously and takes his hand. "My name is Zyphr, what's yours?" she replies but it was too low and mumbled for me to hear. He pulls her up and looks at her, she was wearing a lime green hoodie that was torn in places and a short dark green skirt. "Thank you Zyphr." she mumbled looking away from me. I look back at her about to reply when I hear the sound of groaning, a sound I hear almost every night, a sound that chills me to my bones, zombies…. from the sound of it they weren't far, I let go of the girl's hand and unsheathed my katana. The girl hides behind me grabbing my shoulders she voice was panicky and quivering "Zyphr!" I look ahead and drop my sword in terror seeing and armored humanized zombie, he had dark green skin that was rotting off in some spots, he was about 7'8 and broad shouldered wearing gold plated armor covered in enchantment runes, he was dragging a claymore with him (the sword not the bomb.) he reeked of death and decay, his small beady eyes focused on us and he slowly raised his claymore groaning loudly, I grab my sword and hold it pointing at his big stupid head. "Get back you ugly stupid rotting bastard!" The Zombie looked at me and swung the flat side of the sword into me knocking me, spiraling into a tree and he closed in on the girl who was trying to run away. "Move body….get up….move…...pick up your sword….fight him….save her…...like you would have saved mom." My own words stung me like an arrow but they gave me the strength to stand and pick up my sword, I looked for the zombie who had picked up the girl and was sniffing her to see if he would eat her, I used this as my chance, I held my sword down and ran towards him quietly by the time he noticed me I had jumped in the air and sliced his head off, **Achievement Unlocked: Decapitation** his body fell to the ground spraying blood everywhere and let go of the girl who crawled over to me as I began losing consciousness, when I woke up I was in the village and she was no where to be found, but I'm pretty sure that she dragged me and my broken ribs to the hospital._

Zyphr feels something hard touch the top of his head, he opens one eye to see that Xakillar had returned from the village. "Yo, you still sleeping bum?" he said with a huge smile, "I was dreaming about a cute girl until some random bum touched me." I reply laughing as I get up into a sitting position. He looks back at me and with a serious tone in his voice says "I quit the DBVD, now I can live my life in freedom." he holds out a fist, and I tap my fist to his. "Thats good bro." I happily reply.

**Well that was the first chappy, sorry if it's short but, hey stuff happens, btw thank you Lexsade, Diamondzcraft, and Libraaa for submitting Oc's, I may or may not use them, it depends on how the story goes. Anyway!**

**Question Time!**

**Who are the new characters?**

**Will Zyphr ever see that girl again?**

**what will happen next?**

**All of these questions and more will be answered next chapter or later, btw if you have a question, put it down in the reviews or pm me.**

**Review, Comment, Critic!**

**Nether Out!**


	3. The Dark Haired Girl from the Woods

**Well I got some good responses for the first chapter, so moving on, also I bet you're wondering why NetherJumper Labs is empty, well it's cause we're tearing this place down to make Nether's Castle! Yay! Everybody dance now. God it's quiet. Anyway lets get this Chapter started.**

A girl was hiding behind a tree watching the brothers as they talked about their day. she was pondering on whether she should go up to them and ask them for help or wait until they're not so busy, or maybe just go ask someone else, or not ask at all, or just demand that they help, or just think about what to do. During this whole time she muttered to herself while pacing and attracting Zyphr's and Xakillar's attention. Xakillar went down to ear level and whispered in my ear "Dude, do you think she needs help?" "Maybe, I'll handle this." I replied before getting up and putting my jacket back on and walking towards her, waving in a friendly matter "Excuse me, you okay?" She looked at me and went completely silent and looked at her feet mumbling, I respect someone's right to talk to the air but I hate being ignored I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder and said "Excuse me, are you okay?" She shook her head still not looking at me. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" She still didn't speak, and this was starting to annoy me. "Can you tell me your name?" She continued to avoid eye contact and nodded muttering "Elise." At least she was talking to me, I took a good look at her she was around my height give or take a few inches and had long black hair down to her waist and was wearing a dark purple sweater and black jeans both a few sizes too big for her, and she was very pale, I tried to look her in the eyes but she continued to look away from me, I'm guessing she's shy. I sigh loudly and say "Look me and my brother will help you, but you need to talk to us before we can help you, come on my house is right over there." I turn to walk home. "But if you'd rather stay here you can."

She grabs the sleeve to my jacket and pulls on it and softly speaks. "P-p-please help me." I laugh a little and turn to face her smiling and say "Now thats more like it, again I'm Zyphr, Zyphr Drygon, my brother is Xakillar Diablade, come on I'm sure you're exhausted." I begin walking to my house with Elise following closely behind, Xakillar looks at me and walks over to the front door and opens it for us and we all walk in.

The house had four bedrooms and two large bathrooms, incase he ever had guests it was rare but it happened, but we just walked into the kitchen, the floors were birch wood and the walls were stone slabs and there were black tinted windows in areas with windows, Xakillar sat down with Elise while I opened a chest and pulled out a few water bottles before walking back over and sitting down handing everyone a water bottle.

Xakillar didn't even touch his water much less thank me for it and began questioning. "Alright who are you and who are you allied with?" Elise took a deep nervous breath eyeing Xakillar's hand which was hovering over the handle of his sword before replying "M-my name is Elise and I am not allied with anyone." Xakillar noded and glanced at me, I took a sip of water and asked "This isn't important but how old are you?" Xakillar nudged me in the ribs glaring at me and Elise replied with "Twelve, I'll be thirteen in a week." Xakillar asked another question "Are you mixed with a mob, or are you a humanized mob?"

She doesn't respond and we wait for a few minutes before she answers "Y-y-yes, I'm half Enderman." Xakillar continues to ask questions "What do you need help with?" Elise looks at the both of us with purple tear filled eyes "I need to go back to my village, I need to see Alec again." I slam my hand on the table and stand up looking her directly in the eyes and nearly shout with excitement, "We'll help you! Just promise me that it'll be dangerous!"

**Just promise me that it'll be dangerous? What could Zyphr be thinking?**

**Anyway Question Time.**

**Where is Elise's village?**

**Why is Zyphr so eager to help?**

**When will I stop being lazy and give you the chapter length you've been looking for?**

**All these questions and more will be answered, next chapter!**

**I am still accepting Ocs**

**Review, Comment, Critic!**

**Nether out!**


	4. Skeleton spotted, village required

**And chapter three, has finally arrived, let's hurry this up and move onto the chapter.**

**In the Eastern Roofed woods biome.**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Elise asked me for the seventh time, I replied with a grunt and a nod, to be honest Xa and I didn't know where we were going, and Elise didn't want to be left alone so we couldn't go get a map, I felt uncomfortable alone with a girl and I wasn't leaving Xakillar a.k.a "The Heartbreaker" alone with her. So we picked a random direction and went that way, honestly if Xa wasn't making the map we wouldn't be able to find our way back home, but map or no map, we were lost there were NOTHING but trees! And each one looked the exact Notch damn same! We continued to walk with me in the lead, Elise behind me and Xakillar in the back, this way I could move forward and he could keep track of which way we went. After some time had past I heard a high pitched whistling sound, and was tackled to the ground by Xa who had also grabbed Elise as an arrow had shot through a tree and split it down the middle, and these are two by two block trees (one block in minecraft is 1 meter so two blocks would be two meters, or six feet for us americans) I tried to look at the person who shot the arrow and it was a guy with extremely pale skin wearing a white combat vest and white military pants, he had a quiver full of arrows and an enchanted bow, most likely with power II, his eyes were black with white irises and he had a disappointed look on his face. Xa got up and said "Zyphr, I'll handle him you keep going, it won't take long." He took off the white cape he wore and hung it on a tree before placing his hand on the handle of his sword. I got up and grabbed Elise's hand before running off in a random direction while Xa drew his sword and attacked the humanized skeleton. He kept running till we entered a space without trees, a plains biome, I let go of Elise and sat down on the ground a said "Sorry about that, Xa prefers to work alone, we would have been injured or killed if we stayed." She looks at me and then back at the forest and says "I hope he'll be okay." I stare at the woods and wonder the same thing, he may be nearly invincible in a sword fight, but if you mix arrows in close range he's screwed. Maybe I should go after him? No I can't leave Elise alone, plus he'll be fine.

**Xakillar's POV **

Who ever this guy was he wasn't interested in me, every attack I made he would dodge or block it while staring in the direction Zyphr took Elise in. "You gonna fight back, or can I just kill you now?" Xa said glaring at him, the boy lazily looked at him smirking and he responded with, "Oh we were fighting? I could have sworn we were dancing." Xa tightened the grip on his sword and took a defencive stance, the skeleton boy pulled out and arrow and put his bow away licking his lips before running towards Xa arrow ready to stab him, Xa simply sidestepped him and slashed him across his back paralyzing him, the skeleton boy gasped in pain and crumpled to the ground bleeding profusely. Xa looked down on the kid as he put his shoulder cape back on and sheathed his sword and calmly walked in the direction Zyphr went in saying, "If you can move, go tell your leader that you're a disappointment." He then keeps walking without a further word. After some time passes I find Zyphr and Elise who were talking about crafting recipies, "So what's up?" I say, Zyphr stands up and starts walking in a random direction "Come on." he shouted.

I look at Elise for an explanation and she shrugs before getting up and following, I walk behind her wondering why Zyphr was in such a rush, I look up at the sky and see the sun setting and I hear the moans of a few zombies, crap Zyphr hated zombies, no wonder he was in such a rush, if he saw one he'd be in an uncontrollable rampage. We had no where to set up camp safely, and I couldn't see a village anywhere. This was a serious problem….

**Welp thats the chapter, send in Ocs, Review, Comment, Critic.**

**Leave a question, it will be answered.**

**Nether out!**


	5. Zennifer the Zombie

**Sorry for the wait but I've been confused on what I should do for this chapter so in the end I decided to wing it (it would help to get these chapters out faster if I got a review from time to time, you know it would tell me what you're looking for in the next chapter, I check my reviews almost hourly.) So yeah I'm just gonna wing this chapter and see how it turns out, wish me luck!**

**Zyphr's POV**

Xa glanced around nervously and my hand hovered over to my sword as I heard the sound of Zombies all around me, I could see flashbacks of my mother getting torn to pieces in front of me, and right before I drew my katana there was a large explosion on the other side of a hill accompanied by the screams of villagers, the three of us ran up the hill and looked at the damage. In the village Creepers were running after anything that moved and any house they ran into instantaneously exploded along with the creeper, leaving burning rubble behind, Skeleton archers were shooting at villagers and the soldiers trying to protect their village, and the zombies oh the zombies, they did what they normally do and attacked anything that moved, a few of the zombies were humanized and wore armor and even less of them had weapons. Xakillar gave me a sideways look and said, "You okay? You're gripping your sword pretty hard." I looked down in surprise I hadn't even noticed that I was even touching my sword, yet I was gripping it so hard my hand was bleeding, I let go and shook my head to clear it, "We need to find Elise's village, thats why we left our own." I said "And what if this is her village?" Xa replied. I looked at him grinning widely and said, "Last one down there does the laundry for a week." He looked at Elise who was sitting down completely terrified and looked back to me before saying, "You go ahead, I'll wait till she's ready to go." I drew my katana and ran down the hill into the village cutting down any mob I saw, It was fun and all to kill what I hated, but the whole time something felt off, mobs were never this organized, and creepers only listened when they were scared, someone had to be leading them, I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way as an iron sword nearly took my head off. Getting up I looked at my attacker, she looked a little older than me, about 16 or 17ish, flowing out from under her helmet was long black hair down to her waist, I looked at her armor and saw it was enchanted iron armor, and with the good stuff too Protection III, from head to toe, but underneath the armor she had a torn light blue shirt and dark blue pants, she was accompanied by two very large and dumb looking humanized zombies, feeling enraged I pointed my sword at her and barked, "Who are you and why are you here!" She giggled and mock-curtseyed before replying, "My name is Zennifer, the zombie princess, and I'm here to tear this village apart to celebrate my birthday." The way she said it was enough to drive me over the edge, I enchanted my sword with Smite gaining a grey metallic aura around me and the sword before running towards her, her nodded and her zombie guards backed off and she raised her sword to counter me.

**Xakillar's POV**

While Zyphr was having the time of his life down there I was busy trying to comfort Elise, "Look it'll be alright, even if it is your village Zyphr and I will protect it with our lives, I promise." I sit down in front of her and look her straight in the eyes, she looked back at me and nodded before getting up and walking down to the village, I followed close behind before running towards a group of surrounded soldiers, I drew my katana and killed the zombies that were in my way and ran into the middle of the circle, "Xakillar, ex-leader to the Diamond Blade Village Defence squad, nickname Black Diamond, I'm here to help." I shouted, the soldiers nodded and kept attacking the mobs one by one with my help.

**Elise's POV**

Once I noticed Xa had run off to help people I began to run full sprint, if this was my village Alec would have to be here, I searched frantically, checking inside any non burning house or building, after some time had past I noticed a blond haired boy running out of a burning building carrying a child, hopefully he could help me find Alec, I got up and ran towards him, once I got closer I realized who it was.

**(cliff hanger, but it might be obvious who it is)**

**Zyphr's POV**

Zennifer was better than I expected, even with the added strength of Smite, she was stronger than me and lazily parried every attack I made with the back of her hand, I decided to switch from Smite to Sharpness, the metallic gray aura vanished and was replaced with a light blue one that formed and extra sharp edge to my sword, I swung upwards and she raised her hand to block it and lost a finger, I smirked at the surprised look on her face as her finger was flung into the air trailing black blood, she raised her sword and swung at me, I attempted to block it and was flung to the side smashing into the side of a building, I completely forgot the fact she had superhuman strength. "Come on little boy, just because I lost a finger you think you've won?" She laughed at my as I struggled to get to my feet, my forehead felt warm, I lightly touched it feeling wetness and looked at my hand seeing blood, I smiled and changed my sword back to Smite and pointed it at her, "I know how to win now." I said Almost laughing as she raised her sword into a defensive position, I hate to say it but she form was pretty good, while mine was sloppy and full of openings, if only I listened to Xa more often.

**Xakillar's POV**

Once I had helped those soldiers I went to look for Elise, to be honest I felt bad for leaving her like that but I'm sure that I'll be forgiven some how, I duck behind some buildings sheathing my sword and pulling out my bow and sniping a few creepers, this was ridiculously easy but it made me wonder why this village was being attacked, and who had organized these mobs so well. It was very confusing, now where is Elise, I peeked around the corner and saw Elise running after a blonde haired boy who was holding a small child. I decided to follow, shooting a few creepers here and there. Elise caught up to the boy and they started talking to each other, I couldn't hear them because of the sounds of fighting and screaming, but from what I could tell they were friends I heard the sounds of Skeletons getting closer so I ran over to them and dragged them behind a house. The boy looked at me and thanked me smiling, I politely nodded and Elise tapped me on the shoulder and said "Thats my friend Alec, he's helping people evacuate, I'm going to help him okay." I nodded before running back out into the fight.

**Zyphr's POV**

I was being held by my throat and she had the tip of the sword pressed against my stomach, My cheek stung from the bits of debris flying into the cut on it, and it felt like my windpipe was being crushed, I'm pretty sure I had a few cracked ribs, Zennifer smirked and said, "Any last words, witchling?" I smiled and pulled out a piece of flint while dropping gunpowder on her, "Just one." I slammed the piece of flint into her helmet causing sparks to fly everywhere and making her drop me, as she exploded, "Gotcha."

The both of us were flung in opposite directions from the blast she crashed into a house while I landed into a bale of hay, I struggled to get up and fell to the ground feeling small cuts all over my face and hands, and bruises all over my body, even though my body was screaming in pain I was smiling cause I knew I won, or so I thought. Zennifer rose out of the rubble in a zombie-like fashion, with the moans and everything, glaring in my direction with half of her face burnt off, she was about to run towards me when one of her humanized zombies pointed at the sky and burst into flames from the sunlight **(for some humanized mobs, they can survive certain things that the normal mob can't, its the human to mob ratio)** Zennifer glared at me one last time before calling a retreat, and fleeing with the remained of her army, I smiled widely as Xa walked over holding my sword in one hand and extending the other one to me as I passed out.

**Well thats the chapter, next chapter we'll get to know Alec a little better, and see what happens to Zennifer, also leave some suggestions for the next chapter, it could be literally anything, I'm open to ideas, and I'm still accepting OC's, and just like always Review, Comment, Critic!**

**Nether OUT!**


	6. Woke Up in a Hole in the Ground?

**Hey guys im back, and just going out on a limb here, but I'm going to assume i wont be getting any new reviews or OCs, so ill have to settle with the OCs I was given, welp let's get this chapter rollin, or something, actually, lets set a goal, 15 reviews, at least 15 it'll make me happy, don't be shy, but actually put something and not something that would be considered annoying or obnoxious, and don't spam the same thing over and over, I read my reviews.**

**Zyphr's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I looked around and the walls were made of stone, solid stone so I had to be underground. I kept looking around, there was a chest, a small bookcase, and a table and a few chairs, behind me was a torch. I tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in my side, i looked down and saw that I had bandages around my chest area, it looks like I did have a few cracked ribs, my hands and my left arm were covered in bandages from the cuts and burns I received, luckily I heal fast. The door open and Xa walked in with a guy with blond hair that who was holding a tray with bandages, I looked at them and gave my usual two fingered salute and said, "Yo." Xa and the other guy smiled, Xa pointed at the other guy and said, "This is Alec, he helped me drag you down here." Alec smiled and I could see he had fangs similar to a wolf. He wore a purple cloak over his brown robes, this meant he was a priest, Alec sat down next to me and looked at me, "May I see if your wounds have healed?" he asked politely, I nodded and sat up as he checked my injuries and Xa filled me in on everything, basically we're in an underground escape room, fifty blocks under the surface. Once my bandages were removed i put a shirt on and got up, "So wheres my sword and weapons?" Alec looked at me, "Down in the armory for repairs and maintenance, I can lead you down there if you'd like." he replied, I grabbed my jacket and put it on, "Lets go." I answered.

He turned and walked out Xa and I followed, the halls themselves were about 3 by 3, so there was plenty of space to stretch my arms and legs, it hurt a bit because I still had burns on them, mostly the left arm, we walked down the hallway, I looked in the few open doors and saw people in worse condition than me, I assume that this is the hospital wing. After a few minutes of walking we had finally reached the armory where blacksmiths were crowded around me sword trying to learn how to sharpen it. I walked over and pulled out a small shard of flint and dragged it across the edge of the blade, "And this, is how you sharpen my sword, a grind stone will scratch the blade, so I use flint instead." I say to them all showing off the newly sharpened sword and the also sharp piece of flint. Xa picked up his sword, since it was diamond it only needed to be polished, and sheathed it. Alec walked over to us and asked if we wanted to get anything to eat, both Xa and I nodded enthusiastically before running out of the armory following Alec to the cafeteria area, but when we were right outside Elise came hurtling down the hall tackling Alec knocking him down and hugging him, Xa and I burst into laughter while Alec struggled to get up. **(what you just witnessed was a glomp, basically a hug tackle)** Once everyone had said good morning to each other we got in line for food, the line had a certain order to it, the wealthiest people went first **(basically the librarians and scholars)** down to the farmers and priests, this village unlike the one where Zyphr and Xa came from accepted half mobs, but ones that had even the slightest trace of an evil mob in their blood were considered an outcast, they had to wait until everyone else had finished before entering the line, not knowing this I had attempted to enter the line before being stopped by an iron golem **(whenever I play minecraft its like iron golems suspect that i stole something or killed someone so they give me the evil eye, its creepy. Anyway in this story iron golems have the ability to figure out what kind of mob you are by sight alone.)** who looked at me and pushed me back speaking in a mechanical voice, "Wait your turn, filthy half witch." It wasn't the fact that I had to wait it was the fact that it called me a witch that set me off, I knew what I was but I didn't need a fucking golem to tell me, Xa sensed this and before I could even touch my sword he grabbed me and held me back getting help from Alec to keep me from slicing Mr. Tin can to shreds, doesn't mean I went back quietly, I cursed and flailed struggling to break free from their grip and beat the crap out of the golem for calling me that as Xa and Alec dragged and almost carried me out of the cafeteria with Elise following, she didn't know I was half witch and was probably sympathising with me cause both Enderman and Witches are considered evil mobs, which is a lie both of them are passive unless provoked, witches attack out of fear of being attacked.

**A few hours later….**

Everyone else had gone through the line, now it was time for the half breeds, well thats what they called us, the golem questioned why Xa had waited but he refused to answer it. The amount of food available was pitiful, one bread, one meat of your choice, one vegetable/fruit, and one water bottle, once we had gotten our food a fight broke out between some guys behind us, one of the men shouted at the other pointing at him with one big beefy finger screaming, " You took three times the amount of food you deserve!" the other man who was holding two extra loaves of bread he looked back at the man and screamed back, " My children are hungry I'm just getting their share for them!" The other man punched him in the face and shouted, " Oh fuckin' well, thats just too bad aint it!" I stepped forward but Elise had teleported to the larger man and punched him in the stomach and as he fell over she kneed him in the face shattering his nose. I felt my jaw drop and heard Xa whisper, "Damn." Elise helped the other man up and helped him get the food for his kids before walking back to us, Xa and I gave each other sideways glances silently telling each other not to get her mad because we weren't going to risk getting our faces smashed in to help each other. We all sat down and ate, Alec explained that this was an emergency bunker in case of disaster, Xa listened closely asking questions, while I was still thinking about Zennifer, she really handed my ass to me, but what I was really thinking about was where she went, it had to be nearby, plus that skeleton boy we saw in the woods seemed suspicious, it was almost like he was sent there to guard something, I felt Xa nudge me in the ribs, and I looked up to see alec and Elise staring at me, whenever I start thinking really hard I mutter to myself in another language very loudly, Alec looked at me and asked if I knew enchantments, "Of course I do, my mother was a witch after all." Alec asked me if I could teach him a few so he could enchant items to help the village, I told him that the enchantments I knew were in a very cryptic language known only to witches, and the enchantments could only be used by a witch, he smiled widely before saying, "Then I guess I'll let you do your thing, but at least help me learn some of them, it might actually help." I shrugged and went with it, I was bored as help not having anything to do.

**Well guys that is the chapter, and now it's question time!**

**What is this language?**

**How will it be useful?**

**Where is Zennifer and her army?**

**and thats all I got, but lets talk to the characters themselves.**

**How do you think its going Zyphr?**

**Zypher: "It could be better, I do get my revenge on Zennifer right?"**

**Maybe.**

**Zyphr: -.- "whatever."**

**Xakillar: "You haven't really show off my skills, why?"**

**Cause you're epic, you don't need to show off for some creeper am i right?**

**Xakillar: "True."**

**Alec: "I'm just glad to see Elise again, and I'm sure that together we'll get everything straightened out and rebuild the village."**

**Mhm, yeah. .**

**Alec: "Why are you avoiding eye contact with me?"**

**. no reason.**

**Anyway I'll see you around next chapter!**

**Review, Comment, Critic!**

**Nether OUT!**


	7. Quick lesson in enchantment

**I hope you guys know that the more reviews I get the faster the chapters get out. I'm just sayin, reviews help me know what's going on and what you guys like, seriously I check my reviews almost every two hours. Maybe I'll even teach you the language that I made up for the Witches' secret language (pig latin, making up a new laguage is too hard), and yes I do know that the symbols for the enchantment table is a language, I just can't type those symbols on a keyboard.**

**If you can find out a way to get those symbols to me with their english letter counterpart and if it will show up in fanfiction as the symbol itself and not a greyed out box you'll get a cookie sometime in the future, trust me it will happen.**

**Anyway lets do this thing, chapter 6 start!**

**Enchantment room… a few minutes later I guess, it works for me cause I'm lazy.**

Alec was sitting at an enchantment table trying to enchant an iron chestplate for a soldier, the item glowed and slowly spun as Alec chanted, Zyphr stood a few feet away with his arms crossed.

"You're doing it wrong." Zyphr said shaking his head.

Alec looked back at Zyphr and stopped chanting, the soldier waiting for the chestplate frowned and started playing with his sword.

"What am I doing wrong? I've said the correct words." Alec looked confused as Zyphr walked over and sat down adjacent to Alec and placed his hands on the chestplate stopping it's rotation.

"The object isn't supposed to spin, it reflects the magic and keeps it from being absorbed correctly, you have to speak in a firm clear voice to stabilize it and keep it from spinning." Zyphr said smiling and Alec looked even more confused. "Village Priests have been doing it wrong for decades, in order to properly enchant an object it must be steady and unmoving." Zyphr said this before rolling up his sleeves and taking his hands off the chestplate and clearing his throat.

"I'm gonna enchant this, but don't try to say what I'm going to say you wouldn't be able to understand it."

Alec nodded and watched closely, Zyphr took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Nchantmenteay of afteysay hetay agicmay of rotectionpay, histay trengthsay I rantgay to ouyay."

The chestplate glowed brightly and symbols just like the ones from an enchantment table appeared on it for a brief moment before vanishing, Zyphr gave the chestplate to the soldier who took it and thanked him before leaving the enchantment room.

Alec leaned back and groaned "Its unfair that you can do something like that so easily, i spent my whole life trying to do simple enchantments, you just gave him Protection IV and you're standing there like it was nothing."

Zyphr shrugged and sat down next to Alec, "Dude something like that isn't easy on me I'm only half witch so it sort of leaves me a little exhausted, but what is amazing is my ability to change one enchantment to another without speaking."

Alec looked at Zyphr in disbelief, Zyphr smiled at they continued talking about enchantments.

**Meanwhile with Xakillar…**

Xa was talking with the remaining commanders of the soldiers since most of them died in the attack.

"We should keep our forces here to protect the people!"

"No! We must go out and fight!"

"Maybe we ought to surrender…"

Xa watched them argue for a few more minutes before getting up, "I'll take my brother and two other people to go find their base and destroy it, you guys protect the town above ground to prevent them from blowing us up down here, send the iron golems, thats their purpose, not to watch lines in the cafeteria." Xa put on his shoulder cape and walked out without another word leaving the remaining commanders stunned at how simple the plan was, but it was the only idea that was spoken confidently. The one problem now was, who was Xa going to bring with him and Zyphr?

**Thats it for now guys see ya next chapter.**

**Nether OUT!**


End file.
